


Kaien and Miyako

by penny1990



Series: Love is A Journey Mini Series [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny1990/pseuds/penny1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyako finds out the gender of her baby today! But not without visits from Kaien's family: Kukaku, Ganju, Rukia, Ichigo, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Toshiro, Jinta! FULL HOUSE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaien and Miyako

Kaien stirred in the bed as his alarm went off. Another Monday morning.

Kaien didn't hate his job. He was vice president of his division and he loved his executive board. But he did hate having to wake up early and having to leave the woman who was sleeping next to him. He turned to look at his wife, Miyako and he smiled. He leaned over and kissed her cheek causing her to stir.

"Good Morning, Miyako" He said smiling.

"Did you have to wake me Kaien?" She asked.

"How you woke from a little peck but not my alarm is weird to me"

"Because I'm used to that, your random morning kisses, not so much" she joked, as she decided to leave the bed. Kaien watched as his wife left their bed, showing her pregnant belly.

"You find out the sex today right?" He said watching her walk around their room.

"Yeah" She said then looked at him " You don't have to miss work to come, I'll just call you"

"No Miyako, I want to be there, Ukitake said it was okay plus Rukia said she wouldn't mind covering for me if I have any unexpected assignments from the CEO."

"Is Rukia, Ichigo and the girls still coming?" Miyako asked

"Yeah, I think Uncle Isshin, Karin and Yuzu are all coming over too, I don't get why they have to come so we can tell them if it is a boy or girl."

"I think it is cute, they see you as more than their cousin, you are like a brother to Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu, a son to Isshin and Rukia looks up to you." Miyako explained.

"And you are like a big sister to Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo, a daughter to Isshin ." Kaien stated firmly. Miyako smiled and kissed her husband tenderly.

"Eww you guys are gross" a little voice said interrupting their tender moment. Kaien and Miyako turned to see their six year old son in his pajamas watching them.

"Good Morning to you too Ichi" Miyako said smiling

"Get out of here boy" Kaien said laughing. Little Ichi laughed and ran away.

"Get dressed Ichi!" Miyako reminded her son. Kaien sighed as he pulled away from Miyako, "Guess I should get ready too"

.

.

.

"Good Morning, Mr. Shiba" Kaien's assistant greeted as he strolled into his office

"Good Morning" He said back to his assistant

"Mrs. Kurosaki is in your office waiting for you"

"Thanks" Kaien said. He walked into his office to see Rukia sitting in the chair in front of his office table going thru files on her lap

"Good Morning Rukia" He said casually to her. Rukia looked up and gave a small smile. "Good Morning Kaien"

Kaien walked to behind his desk and sat in his chair feeling a bit relaxed. He looked to see Rukia still shuffling through files.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Making sure I can handle any of the responsibilities that come my way while you are with Miyako."

"You don't have to do that, you can handle anything, you are perfectly qualified to take my job from me." Kaien joked.

"You have been vice president for ten years and once Ukitake retires you will probably become president, if I'm going to take your duties for half the day I need to be ready" Rukia said seriously.

"Are you guys still coming over tonight?" Kaien asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we are, we have to wait until Ichigo gets back from work which might take a while since the hospital keeps him late a lot" Rukia said. Kaien silently watched Rukia shuffle through the files. He noticed something off about her.

"Are you feeling well?" Kaien asked her. Rukia looked up surprised by the question.

"I'm fine, is it really that weird that I am making sure things run smoothly"

"Not that, you look sort of pale" He said.

"Really? I don't feel too weird" Rukia said feeling her forehead.

"Okay, if you say so" Kaien said. Rukia gave him a serious look "I'm fine; now get some work done before Miyako's appointment."

"Can't wait to find out if it is a boy or girl" Kaien said smiling.

"Ichigo has been begging for a boy, we are still trying"

"I can see why, I don't know how my cousin has two little girls" Kaien thought out loud

"What's wrong with my girls? Masaki and Hisana are wonderful!" Rukia defended. "And Ichigo loves both those girls"

"I am not saying there is anything wrong with girls, it's about me. I mean Ichigo is so overprotective he is going to have a heart attack, once they become teens and boys start to chase after them." Kaien reasoned

"That is true, Ichigo can be very protective" Rukia mumbled.

"I don't think I would ever be mentally prepared for my little girl to ever leave me"

"Kaien it will be fine, you and Miyako are great parents, as long as you raise him or her right, you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Rukia"

.

.

.

Miyako walked inside her house humming to herself. She had just put Ichi on the bus to school. She walked over to the kitchen so she can get an early start on the big dinner she wanted to prepare. Everyone was coming over and she knew Yuzu would not allow her to cook so decided to start early by cutting all the vegetables she needed

Just as she finished cutting the onions her doorbell rang. Miyako looked at the time, it was too early for her doctor's appointment and she wasn't expecting visitors or mail. Miyako walked over to the door and checked the people whole to see two familiar figures. Miyako's mouth gaped, not knowing whether to answer the door.

"Miyako, I know you are behind the door" the rough female voice said. Miyako sighed and unlocked the door. Once the door swung opened she was hugged tightly by the one of the new guests.

"I have missed you so much Miyako! Kaien likes to keep you and little Ichigo to himself" he hugged her tighter making it hard for her to breathe. He then got hit hard in the head by the female guest. "Put her down you oaf, she is pregnant" The male apologized and slowly released Miyako from the hug.

Miyako tried to catch her breath then finally greeted her guests.

"Kukaku and Ganju what are you doing here? In Japan" Miyako asked.

"We came to visit you obviously" Kukaku said, "Ganju, get the suitcases"

"From America? Did Kaien know you guys were coming?"

"Ofcourse not, he would have made some stupid excuse on why we shouldn't come"

"But this is so unexpected! Why come now?" Miyako asked, she desperately trying to understand her sister-in-law's logic

"I was in the phone with Kaien last week; I asked him if you were having a boy or a girl, he said you guys would find out today, so we decided to come today!"

"From America?" Miyako asked still confused.

"Yes!" Ganju answered as he brought in the bags, "we haven't seen you guys in two years."

"We haven't really had the money since I am the only steady paycheck in the house because Ganju can't keep a job" Kukaku stated

"It's hard in America to find a job" Ganju said sadly.

"Anyway, you are definitely having a girl" Kukaku said as she looked at Miyako

"You think so?" Miyako said happily.

"Yeah, just don't name it after another cousin, naming your son Ichigo makes things confusing already."

"That is why we just call him Ichi"

"Yeah yeah, just don't name her Rukia, Yuzu, Karin….maybe Kukaku" she joked.

Miyako smiled at that comment, although Kukaku and Ganju were loud and crazy she loved them, they were her husband's family and her family too. Miyako's parents died within a year of each other, four years ago. She was also an only child, so she had no more close family. But Kaien's family made her feel like she was their own and she was thankful for that.

"I am starving, Miyako, got any grub?" Ganju asked. "I'll make you guys some eggs and pancakes" Miyako said smiling

.

.

.

Miyako was cleaning up the kitchen as Kukaku and Ganju helped themselves to the flat screen in the living room.

Soon the house phone began to ring.

"Hello" Miyako answered.

"Hey Miyako, I'm five minutes away, make sure your ready!"

"Um sure, I just have to grab my purse but you should know that-"

"Can't talk, I'm driving, see you in a little bit" Kaien said as he cut her off and ended the phone call. Miyako sighed and left to her bedroom to get her purse.

Kaien unlocked the door to his home while checking his phone for messages from work. Kaien didn't even see the man who was running towards him. Kaien screamed when he was tackled down by a man twice his size.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house" Kaien said trying to fight of the man.

"KAIEN!" the man yelled and Kaien automatically registered the voice. "Ganju?"

Ganju got up revealing himself to Kaien.

"What are you doing here in Japan?" Kaien asked. "We came to see you" Kukaku answered as she joined them surprising her little brother.

"You too Kukaku, when did you guys get here, and why didn't you call, does Miyako know about this?" Kaien asked slightly annoyed.

"She had no idea either, we surprised her this morning"

"But why are you guys here?

"We haven't seen you in two years, today is an important day for your family so we decided to come to Japan"

"It is a bit rash if you ask me!" Kaien stated

"Oh well, me and Ganju are here, so whatever."

Miyako entered right as the conversation died down.

"So you have seen Kukaku and Ganju" Miyako said. Kaien rolled his eyes "yeah unexpectedly"

"Well, we should go; we don't want to be late for the appointment" Miyako said as she headed for the door.

"We will be back, don't cause trouble."

"I am forty-two, don't baby me Kaien" Kukaku said annoyed.

.

.

.

"You're having a girl" Dr. Retsu announced to Kaien and Miyako. Miyako's face lit up with excitement. Kaien smiled, he was happy but also nervous.

"The baby is healthy and so are you, I am glad you keep yourself so healthy, I know those cravings get crazy" she said

"Thank you Dr. Retsu, it means a lot," Kaien said, Miyako nodded, she was too excited to speak.

"I'll see you again in a couple of weeks" She said before leaving the room.

"A girl?" Miyako squealed. Kaien smiled at her then gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"You are going to kill me" He said to her. Miyako looked at him suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"Yamamoto wants to meet with all presidents and vice presidents in ten minutes"

"What? You had a meeting and you still came here? You should have been at work"

"I didn't know, Rukia texted me during the sonogram" He confessed. "And I refuse to not be here, I saw that look on your face and how happy you were when Dr. Retsu said we are having a girl. I wouldn't have wanted to miss that". Miyako smiled warmly at him

"So how are we going to do it, will I have to take a cab home?"

"No, Ukitake let Rukia leave early, she should be here any minute now and she will take you home" Kaien explained, he grabbed their things and helped Miyako up so they can quick get to the lobby .

Once they reached the lobby, Rukia was standing there pacing.

"Rukia!"he said getting her attention; she sighed in relief, "Thank you so much." He said picking up the petite woman and hugging her. Miyako watched the exchange and felt something tug at her heart watching them. Why was she feeling jealous, it was just Rukia, Kaien's cousin's wife, he would never… but he did kiss Rukia before.

"Boy or Girl?" Rukia asked shaking Miyako out of her thoughts.

"A girl" Kaien said proudly. Rukia smiled at him, glad that he was no longer as scared of having a daughter. Miyako nodded and Rukia congratulated them.

"Ok, I have to go" Kaien said quickly. He kissed Miyako on the cheek and ruffled Rukia's hair which annoyed her.

"Bye ladies" He said running out to his car. Rukia laughed then turned to Miyako, "Ready?"

The car ride was pretty silent as Rukia drove Miyako home. Miyako kept trying to figure out why she felt jealous of Rukia and Rukia wondered why Miyako seemed so quiet.

Miyako snuck a few glances at Rukia, and noticed something different about her. "Are you feeling well Rukia?" Miyako asked.

Rukia looked at her confused. "I'm fine!" Rukia said a bit defensively.

"You look somewhat pale" Miyako commented.

"Kaien said that too! I must be wearing my stress because I feel fine" Rukia stated.

"Ok, as long as you are fine" Miyako said.

"I'm fine I promise, how about you, a girl right?"

"Yes, I am so excited, I wished for a girl"

"Kaien seems happy and at ease now" Rukia said smiling. Miyako seemed confused, was Kaien upset before about the baby. What could he have told Rukia?

Before Miyako could inquire further they had finally pulled up at the house. Rukia got out and Miyako followed after.

Once they reached the door, Miyako began to unlock the door and then she remembered her guests. Just as she was about to warn Rukia, the door flew opened and Ganju ran out to give Rukia a bone crushing hug.

"RUKIA! ITS BEEN SO LONG!" Ganju said hugging her tighter. Rukia couldn't even answer; she was being squished so hard.

"Ganju, please release Rukia, it's really hard for her to breathe" Miyako pleaded. Ganju realize this and out the petite woman down. He scratched his head "I'm sorry!"

"Its…..okay, Ganju" Rukia said trying to catch her breath.

"Ganju, you're an idiot" Kukaku said entering the scene.

"Kukaku, it's good to see you again" Rukia said greeting her.

"Yeah you too" Kukaku said, she then turned to Miyako, "What's the verdict"

"Guilty of having a girl" Miyako said smiling.

"AWWW I BET SHE WILL BE SOO CUTE" Ganju squealed.

.

.

.

"Mom! Am I getting a little brother? " Ichi said as he walked into the kitchen. Miyako and Rukia were busy trying to prepare dinner for all the guests tonight. Miyako refused the help at first. But Rukia reasoned that Miyako wouldn't let someone else who was pregnant cook by themselves. "Hey Auntie Rukia"

"Hello Ichi" Rukia said as she kissed the little boy on the cheek. He then approached his mom in excitement.

"Well, hello Ichigo how was school today" Miyako asked disappointing her son. "It was fine, can I know if it is a boy or girl now" He asked impatiently.

"My day was fine thanks for asking" Miyako said ignoring his inquiry.

"Okay, okay, Hi mom, how was your day, am I having a brother or sister!" he asked. Miyako laughed and bent down to be at eye level with her son.

"You are going to have a little sister" She said smiling. Ichigo showed a little disappointment but quickly smiled. "I guess I have to protect her no matter what!" He said smiling.

"You certainly are an Ichigo" Rukia joked.

"Why are auntie Kukaku and uncle Ganju here?"

"To make life harder, why don't you go do your homework then you can sit and watch TV with them.

Ichi smiled and nodded. He ran out the kitchen in a hurry. Rukia chuckled at him.

"He has gotten so smart." Rukia joked.

"And big, he turned seven a couple weeks ago and I still can't believe it" Miyako smiled.

"I know what you mean, Masaki is going to be six soon enough and then Hisana will be three in no time. Time goes by too fast. I remember when I met Ichigo in high school." Rukia said smiling to herself. Miyako looked at the happiness on Rukia's face. "He was my math tutor and my only friend when I moved to Karakura. Thanks to him, I met Senna and Kaien, two people who I am really close to now."

Miyako could feel that anger feeling when Rukia mentioned Kaien's name. Why was she feeing this way towards Rukia, her good friend?

"You know, he was scared of having a girl" Rukia said. "Ichigo was so nervous, just like Kaien was this morning" Rukia said. Miyako was shocked to hear Kaien was nervous. He had never told her this, why would he be nervous. Is this why Rukia said he was at "ease" now.

"What did he tell you" Miyako asked simply trying not to sound jealous or angry.

"He felt that he would be too paranoid and overprotective. He is like Ichigo. Both so protective" She said. Miyako was about to reply when a loud crash was heard.

"Get off me GANJU!" a rough female voice said. Rukia smiled as she realized that voice belonged to Karin.

"Karin and Toshiro are here" Rukia said laughing. She quickly washed her hands and Miyako did the same to go greet her guest.

Once Miyako walked to the front door, Karin was kicking Ganju on the floor and Kukaku was cheering her on. Toshiro was simply watching and Rukia watched in confusion on whether she should intervene.

"Hello Karin, Toshiro" Miyako said greeting them. Karin stopped and looked up and gave Miyako a smile.

"Hey Miyako, let me just finish beating on my cousin here" Karin said. Toshiro smiled and gave a half wave.

Everyone watched as Karin beat on Ganju for a while. Nothing too violent but he was in pain. Karin stopped once two more guests were now watching in amazement.

"Yuzu, Jinta?" Karin said.

"Why are you beating on Ganju, we haven't seen him in so long?" Yuzu asked

"He tried to kill me with a hug when I walked in, then I remembered how he didn't come to the wedding. Neither did Kukaku.

"I may be your cousin, Karin but don't think you can hit me like you did Ganju. We apologize for not coming; we don't have much money since I am the only one working."

"It's okay, Kukaku! This is my husband, Jinta" Yuzu said introducing the red head to them. Kukaku sized him up.

"He looks like a whimp" Kukaku stated.

"I am not a whimp, I am-"

"His adopted mother is Yoruichi." Miyako stated. Kukaku raised an eyebrow.

"What? This is the kid?"

"You know Yoruichi?" Rukia asked, "Yeah, how do you know my mom."

"My best friend in college, once I moved to America we only spoke on the phone, since she was made president of the second division" Kukaku explained, "we still are close, when she is in America she tries to visit me"

"And you must be Toshiro, Karin's husband" Ganju said still on the floor.

"Yes Karin is my wife" he said coldly.

"Yeah, I hear you are a president, you better be good to my little cousin" Kukaku threatened.

"Why don't we all come in" Miyako said trying to remove everyone from the door and end the hostility. "dinner is almost ready!"

"You made dinner without me?" Yuzu asked shocked.

"Yes, But you can help me and Rukia finish up, you too Karin" Yuzu jumped up excited and followed Miyako and Rukia to the kitchen. Karin looked to Toshiro. "I'll be fine, go" He said giving her a small smile. She nodded and followed the other women.

In the kitchen, the ladies were busily talking and cooking.

"I'm happy you are having a little girl," Yuzu said, "you should name her Rukia!"

"So there can be an Ichigo and Rukia, that are husband and wife, then a little Ichigo and Rukia that are brother and sister?" Karin asked confused.

"Yes! That is so clever!" Yuzu exclaimed. Rukia and Miyako laughed.

"I hope me and Jinta can starting having kids soon" Yuzu said. "I want my families to be as happy as both of yours." Rukia and Miyako smiled hearing this.

"I remember Rukia used to talk about how much she admired Miyako, now I can say admire you both!"

Miyako was shocked to hear this.

"You admire me?" Miyako asked Rukia.

"Ofcourse I do! I always have since I met you, I always thought you were beautiful smart and talented, I idolized you!" Rukia explained.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud crash and yelling "What the hell?" Rukia smiled hearing her husband, Ichigo's voice.

"Good Job Ganju, help me train Ichigo with the surprise attacks" a second voice said followed by children's laughter.

"Sounds like my dad and Ichigo are here with the girls" Karin said.

"Oh let's go see Hisana and Masaki" Yuzu said as she grabbed Karin's hand. Yuzu and Karin made their way out of the kitchen and Rukia started to follow when Miyako asked her to stop.

Rukia turned to see Miyako looking at her smiling.

"Everything good?" Rukia asked, she was confused on why Miyako stopped her.

"I am so sorry Rukia" Miyako said bowing. Rukia was shocked by this, why Miyako would be apologizing?

"For what?"

"To be honest, I have been feeling negative feelings towards you for the past few hours. I don't know why, it started when I saw Kaien hug you, then you told me he had confided in you , and I felt such an ugly feeling which I couldn't explain and now I feel foolish for feeling this way." Miyako said, Rukia smiled as she heard this. She knew Miyako was a good person and feeling something such a jealousy was weird to her.

"It is understandable; you have always been trusting of Kaien and have always been such a good wife. It is normal to feel jealous, it just means you love Kaien and he loves you too." Rukia explained.

"I feel like you are so wise" Miyako joked. "But it makes sense you have been through a lot especially with Ichigo"

"Yes I have. But I am so thankful for him and my girls. For my friends and family" Rukia said smiling to herself. "And you should be thankful to because you have Kaien, little Ichi and a baby girl on the way."

"I am, thank you Rukia"

"I'M HOME" Miyako and Rukia heard Kaien yell from the front door. Then a loud crash.

"GANJU AND UNCLE ISSHIN GET OFF!"

"ICHI? YOU ARE IN ON THIS TOO?" Miyako and Rukia laughed as they left the kitchen to greet everyone.

The rest of the night was a big family reunion. Kukaku talked to Rukia about how she was finalizing her sixth divorce while trying to find a job that Ganju wouldn't mess up and get fired from.

Karin and Toshiro were being lectured by Isshin about how important it is for Karin to have grandchildren. Karin and Toshiro blushed madly at the topic.

Yuzu was telling Jinta all the wonderful names she came up with for Miyako's baby.

Ichi and Masaki were playing tag.

Miyako was playing with Hisana. Ichigo and Kaien were having an arm wrestling contest.

Miyako was happy to be a part of this family and glad to know she was surrounded by good people. She smiled at her husband and he turned to look at her.

Kaien mouthed "I love you". Miyako did the same to him as her smile grew wider.


End file.
